Leap of Faith
by fatedmysteries
Summary: AU. Elena's in a bad relationship and Damon's just lost his wife. Will they take a leap of faith with each other or will they let what they have go?
1. Prologue

****_Disclaimer; nothing is mine just the story set up _:)

**PROLOGUE:**

Elena looked at her phone, _blank again_, she thought. The expression on her face was very lifeless. She began to wonder if he was ever going to text her, if he was every going to show the side she knew was there. She sighed and brushed a few strands hair out of her face.

She looked over to her desk where a picture of them both was; she picked up the frame and was in complete awe. She brushed over their faces with two fingers; a smile peaked across her face.

She missed what they had, what they were, before all this seemed to of come out.

"Damon? Damon… I don't know how to ever repay you. Somehow, someway I will…and that's a promise." She vowed.

He cupped her face, "Elena, _you_ being here, is enough of a pay-back." A smile seemed to of rose on both of their faces.

Elena grabbed each hand and pulled them down and on her hips; he brought her into a strong, forceful hug. For once in her life, she felt safe…secure. And at that moment, she finally understood what it felt like to be loved and wanted. She wasn't around because she was an obligation, she was there because Damon Salvatore wanted her around.

Her hair fell onto his shoulder, she heard his heart beat, and she couldn't imagine this getting any better than what it already is.

She looked up at the man that held her and made her feel secure and she placed her lips on his cheek, "Thank you." She whispered. "I love you." She said moving herself back some.

Her eyes had this sparkle in them that Damon couldn't understand. The sparkle that took his breath every time she looked at him. She had this smile that made him forget all his troubles, even if just for a few seconds.

Damon placed his hand on Elena's neck, "Elena, I love _you_".


	2. First Encounter

**Leap of Faith**  
><span>Chapter 1<span>

Elena was looking through an old scrap book of the family. She flipped through the first few pages; they were of her as a baby. A few of her as toddlers than one of her and her parents; Miranda and Grayson. She wanted to break down once she saw those pictures. Elena remembers that day like it was yesterday… the car her mother drove to come get her was flipped over, every window shattered and cracked. A tear streamed down her face as the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered her phone making sure to not crack when she spoke.

_Elena, can you please come in? We would greatly appreciate it!_ Her boss, Rebekah, was very nice to her when she wanted something.

"Sure, Bekah. I'll be in shortly. Let me just get ready." She hung up the phone without saying good bye.

Elena turned on the T.V.; there was a man, dark hair, vibrant blue eyes that were filled with tears.

"My father, Giuseppe Salvatore, was just t-boned by a guy who was completely not paying attention and he gets off scotch free because he's some high up guy? And you're asking me if I'm mad? No, of course I'm not mad." The sarcasm leaked through his statement. "I'm pissed! My father is leaving behind his business, his children, and his grandchildren." The wrinkles flooded his forehead. "Now you tell me, what you would do in this situation!"

Elena felt terrible for this strange man, if anyone ever knew what loss was, it was her. Losing her mother and her father the same night, in the _same _accident as him? _Ironic_, she thought. "'If that was me?'" She quoted. "That _was_ me." She said out loud.

"My names Damon Salvatore, new owner of XP inc., and I just lost my father to an ignorant waste of space human being." She grabbed the remote turning off the television. She sympathized with him. But none the less, she still had to get ready for work. _Thank God I'm wearing my work uniform, _She thought. Somehow she figured something would come up or someone would call out and she'd be called in, most loyal employee.

She arrived putting on her apron, "I'm here, Bekah!" She said grabbing her order slips, slipping them inside her apron with a pen and coasters. As she was looking down at the tables that were going to be hers, she tied up her hair in a pony tail. Her long brown hair flowed down her back in a single form, showing off her olive skin, pushing the strands behind her ear. _Okay, this section's mine. Got it._ She traced over the tables there were hers with her finger tip. She walked over to the first table she spotted in her section without anything on the table.

"Hello, my names Elena, I'm going to be your server today. Can I start you off with a drink?" She took her pad out with the pen, clicking it.

"Um, yes miss. Can I get the… Vodka Sunrise?" _Alcohol so early in the morning? Very nice._ The man looked up, "Miss, can I ask you something?" Elena nodded still making note of what he wanted. She put the pad back in her pocket. "What would you do if your father died in a car accident all because some 'high up guy'" He made air quotations, "t-boned him on the passenger side and he weren't paying attention…"

_Where have I heard that st-, _She mentally cut herself off. "Ah, Mr. Salvatore, is it?"

He looks astonished that she _actually_ knew who he was, much-less his name, "yes and new owner of XP Inc."

"Well, Mr. Salvatore," Her soft chocolate brown eyes met with his piercing blue eyes, "I would do whatever I can to make sure his life was hell and make sure he actually got what everyone else would get." She paused, "Jail time."

She walked away to the counter, her heart was racing fast. Rebekah walked up to Elena, "Elena, you realize who this is right?" Elena nodded. "It's the owner of XP Inc! Make sure whatever he wants it's on the house, he's a valuable customer and could get Aerial's name out to _everyone_. Make sure he's happy! I don't care whatever you have to do. Do it!" She demanded.

"Bekah, you know I can't do this. I'm in a relationship… remember?" She questioned grabbing Mr. Salvatore's alcoholic drink.

"I didn't mean that way, Elena!" She thought to herself. "Although, if that is what he seems to want, do it. I don't care." She sounded very cold like. Elena sighed and shook her head; she stirred Mr. Salvatore's drink with a little black straw.

"I'm doing my best, this isn't exactly easy, you know?" She grabbed the drink making sure not to have a splash over the rim of the cup, wouldn't want to make the boss mad.

"If Bonnie was here, it would be." Rebekah stormed off as Elena took back his drink, Vodka Sunrise, making sure to note not to screw things up. "Anything else sir?"

"No that's it." He took a sip out of the drink. "What's your name again, miss?" He asked.

"Elena. Elena Gilbert, Mr. Salvatore." She smiled; her smile seemed to of just lightened up his day.

"Please, call me Damon, Elena. Anyone as nice as you; and hardworking might I add- can have me on a first name bases." He smiled.

"Hard working?" She questioned. "You see me working here?" She was a little bit concerned.

"Yes, you're _always _here. I will make sure to ask to sit with you from now on." He stated finishing up his drink. "Instead of the other girl."

"Bonnie…?" She questioned and he simply nodded putting his empty glass back on the table. Rebekah rushed over to make sure she was doing her job.

"Mr. Salvatore, how is everything is there anything else we can get you?" Rebekah looked at Elena like she wasn't doing her job.

"Yes, Rebekah, more people like Elena, here." He sized her up with his eyes. "She deserves an absolute raise, possible promotion." He walked out of the restaurant, leaving a tip and a business card. The card had his business number and personal number on it with a note, "if you need me or anything at all. Here's the best number to reach me at." Circled was his private number in black ink.

Elena Gilbert smiled from ear to ear and tucked it away from anyone to see especially Rebekah.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is my VERY first story. Reviews would be great! Constructive criticism is amazing!<br>****Thank you, you're all amazing for reading this!**

**xoxo**


	3. Clean up on aisle 3

Chapter 2

**Giuseppe Salvatore, Owner of XP Inc., dead. Family, Damon and Stefan Salvatore in pieces.  
><strong>The news paper read, Damon slammed it down, "are you kidding me!" He picked up his cup of coffee that was still blazing hot and sipped it. He was startled by the heat that burned his lip, _ouch!_ He thought.

Stefan walked in, closing the front door behind him, "What's the problem?" He asked, "Well, other than the fact of you drinking your coffee _right_ after it's poured out of the pot?" Stefan joked.

"Have you seen this?" He asked shoving the brand new newspaper in Stefan's face. "This is garbage! Why is it when _anything_ happens to us it's always in the newspaper? Always!" He put his cup down and his hands were now on the counter.

"Damon, really it's not that big of a deal." He shrugged it off. "It's what happened when you were dating that one girl.. What was her name again?" He asked.

"Rose?" Damon suggested. "She was completely different! I was in love with her…my whole future was planned from waking up, drinking coffee every morning to growing old and in rocking chairs watching our grandchild play in the yard together." His eyes tears up at the thought of his wife, Rose.

"It's only different because of the love you two shared. You're ticked off because they're making up lies. We're not in pieces. Only because of Dad not wanting us to be, though. He'd kill us, could you imagine that?" Stefan said, bluntly.

Damon nodded, his brother was right. He missed Rose so much, every night was a replay of their very last moments together. He remembers the hospital room, the smell of the wings in the hospital, the look on his wife's face, how pale she was. The memories all came back, flooding through his mind like the Mississippi River. Her very lost words, "I love you, Damon… always remember that."

He went into his room, her picture was on his night stand, and he looked at it and smiled half way. _I love you, Rose, _he said softly looking at the picture. He grabbed a simple black t-shirt, and put it on. The shirt hugged every ounce of muscle on his biceps, he then grabbed a black button up dress shirt, he slipped his arms through it and walked over to the mirror, and buttoning up his shirt he heard a voice. It was the girl from Aerial, her voice was so peaceful, more peaceful than what's going on now. Damon going from a basic employer to XP Inc., to now being the CEO or possible owner. He sighed walking back down stairs.

"Oh, fancy. Where you off to?" Stefan asked, turning around from the island located in the middle of his kitchen.

"Aerial. I seem to find peace there." He said, without trying to add attention to him wanting to see the waitress.

"Yeah, and there's a possible woman there, huh?" Stefan always saw through Damon's acts. Damon laughed and headed out.

* * *

><p>"Hello, ma'am. My names Elena, I'll be your server today, is there a drink I can start you off with?" She clicked her pen.<p>

"Yes, how about a Coke, but with no ice." She suggested and Elena just nodded. "Right away."

As she was going to the counter grabbing the customers drink after she poured it, out of the corner of her eye she saw her boyfriend walking through. She dropped the whole glass. _What the hell is he doing here?_ She was very scared now, "Can I get a mop, please!" She asked Bonnie.

"What is he doing here, Elena?" She questioned her giving her the mop. Elena shrugged, "I'm not sure…" she began picking up the pieces of glass on the floor and her boyfriend, Tyler, shoved her hand into the glass. She gasped in pain, "Tyler! What are you doing!" She screamed out in pain, trying to pull away from him.

"Way to tell me _they_ were coming by!" He let go of her now bloody hand.

"_They_? Who's _they_?" Bonnie asked. "Why don't you ask, little miss perfect over here." He moved his neck and all you heard was the cracks of his bones.

Elena got up and ran to the girl's bathroom, dripping blood the whole way there. _There's a fountain over there_, she thought. Someone comes out of the men's room and bumps into her.

"Oh, Elena… I-" Elena cut him off, "I'm sorry, Mr. Salvatore, I'd love to talk, but I can't." She tried hiding her hand, but Damon gently pulled it toward him, "Elena, you can't just wash it off, you need stitches. Let me take you." She stared at him.

"'Let me take you'?" She quoted him, "I need the money, Mr. Salvatore. I'm happy that you look after people, but I can't just leave my job… I'll go after."

Damon wasn't going to argue with her being so formal with him, but she needed medical attention. "I'll make sure they don't dock you for your bloody hand. Let's say they do, they'll deal with me, now please, Elena…" He pleaded.

Why is he so nice? Why isn't he like the other people that disrespected her. He's very different, that's what scared her. She wanted to say, "No, I'm a big girl, I'll take care of myself!", but with all the pain she was in, she caved. "Fine."

Damon walked over to Rebekah, "Rebekah, I'm taking Elena out, do not dock her pay, she needs medical attention. Her hand has glass particles inside of it, not to mention it oozing blood." Rebekah didn't even look to see if he was being truthful, she just nodded. Elena walked trying to dodge Tyler. Making sure he didn't see her, she hid behind Damon as they left the restaurant.

"How did you do that?" Damon asked as he opened up the car door for her.

"Oh, you know just…uh… clumsy." Damon didn't believe that, she stuttered, but he wasn't going to argue, he just nodded and closed the door behind her, walking over to the driver's side, getting in and starting up his brand new Volvo C30.

"I appreciate this." She didn't want to miss work, but Damon did have a point. She does need medical treatment.

"Don't thank me, just make sure you're more careful. I don't want to see you like this every time I come in." He looked over at her, "I just want you to be safe. That's all."

Elena noted, "Well, I am thankful and yeah I'll try not to let my boyfriend shove my hand into-"

_SHIT!_ She let it out, she let the cat out of the bag. _Stupid! Why MUST I open my mouth!_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Elena works at Aerial, (which Bonnie does too) and Tyler physically harms his girlfriend Elena and Damon finds out... I wonder how THAT'S going to go over..  
>Reviews are LOVELY. Thank you 33<strong>

**xoxo **


	4. From the frying pan to safety

Chapter 3

Damon looked over at Elena, "come again?" He was astonished; he knew something bad happened, but nothing _that_ bad. Wrinkles flooded his forehead.

"I… um… I" She could barely get the words out. "I…" She simply couldn't tell Damon what Tyler had done. He'd hurt him or worse.

"Elena, what happened?" He said pulling into the parking lot. Parking his car, he turned and looked at her, "what _really_ happened? It's not 'you being clumsy'. Something really happened and I'd like to know…" His voice was close to trembling, "… please."

She pressed her lips together, rubbing them like she just put lip gloss on; her eyes wondering around the car, looking at her surroundings. She was trying to figure out how to say what really happened without any worry. Her chocolate brown eyes looked over at him, "Tyler…" Damon nodded, telling her to go on, "…he was upset with me, someone came to visit that I completely forgot to mention was coming by. He doesn't like people just coming in randomly…" She paused pushing the strands of hair behind her ear and her eyes started to tear up, "before he came in I dropped a glass, being startled that he came in. He usually never does." Tears began to fall from her eyes and stream down her cheek. "He shoved my hand into the glass as I was trying to clean it up before Rebekah saw."

Damon's head tilted, he felt remorse for her. He cupped her face and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "I'm sorry, Elena. " He sighed, "but we need to get _that_," he pointed to her bloody-glass filled hand, "taken care of, now." He took the keys out of the ignition, "We'll worry about your douche-bag of a boyfriend, later." He opened the door, speeding over to her side opening her door before she could.

They walked into the hospital together, "how can I help you?" One of the female nurses approached Damon and Elena. Damon moved a little to show the nurse her hand, "this is what you can help us with."

"Oh! Right away, Mr. Salvatore!" She rushed to get Elena a bed, immediately.

"Everyone knows you, huh?" Elena joked. The pain in her hand, the pain in her _heart_ seems to not even be a worry right now, not when he was around. He was fun, he wasn't too pushy, but he was thoughtful; very thoughtful. He actually cared for someone he didn't even know prior to yesterday.

"Hm, I guess so! But don't let that frighten you," he smirked. Elena shook her head as the nurse came through the emergency room, "right this way Mr. Salvatore and…"

"Elena. Elena Gilbert." She finished her sentence. "Right this way, miss." She escorted both to room 117A, "I'm Anise, Doctor Williams will be right in, but until then, I must start an IV. Just to make sure you're hydrated, and when the Doctor gives the O.K., to check your vitals." Elena nodded as the nurse left to get the fluids and the needle.

"I hate needles…" She said sitting on the bed; her eyes fell to the ground. Damon pulled up a chair grabbing her hand, soothing her. He rubbed her hand.

"I'll be here; you won't have to do it alone." He kissed the top of her hand and Elena tried not to show her blushing. The nurse followed in and Damon scooted his chair, making sure to not let go of her hand. Elena held out her arm as she tied the blue band around the upper part of her arm. She explored her arm, looking for the best vein. Anise cleaned it off with an alcohol wipe and opened up the needle package.

"I hate needles too, if that makes a difference." Anise tried to take Elena's mind off the needle, but Elena just looked at Damon. "Do you want me to tell you when I'm going to stick you, or just do it?" she questioned.

"Just do it, I don't want to know…" Anise nodded and stuck Elena with the needle. She squeezed Damon's hand a little bit. _It wasn't so bad…_ She thought. Anise closed off the IV and tapped the excess to her arm as she grabbed the pen out of her pocket. "What exactly happened, Miss Gilbert?"

Elena knew she couldn't tell her, _Oh my boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood, is abusive and decided to shove my hand in a glass I dropped because I was startled he came in my restaurant._ No, no she couldn't do that. "I was at work; I dropped a glass, as I walked to get a wet floor sign, my coworker was watching the floor, and I came back, slipped and fell into the glass." She lied, that was a full blown lie, and both Damon _and_ Elena knew that, neither objected though. "I'm just really clumsy." She noted it on the pad, everything she said, she noted. "Doctor Williams will be in to remove the particles and say whether or not you need stitches, or if you just need liquid stitches." She smiled, putting her pen and pad back into her pocket. She exited her room.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Damon asked her moving closer to the hospital bed.

"Not bad, but I lied…" She was disappointed, she's lied, but not to authorities who could actually help her.

He put his hand on the bottom of her chin, making her look at him. His blue eyes were always so seductive. "You did what you had to do, I don't approve, and we'll sort through that issue later, but I just what you to feel better, I want _that_ taken care of." As he finished his sentence, the doctor came in.

"Well, Miss…" she looked at her chart, "…Gilbert. You seem to of had a nasty fall." He sat her chart down on the table next to him and pulled up a chair to examine her hand. "It doesn't appear you need actual stitches, but maybe liquid stitches. I'm going to numb your hand before I take out the glass, it's not procedure, but I know how bad it hurts to have something being yanked out of your hand. Okay?" Elena smiled, she was happy that the doctor was very understanding with her. She was very sweet and gentle. "So, is this your boyfriend?" She said putting on a pair of gloves.

"Oh, no. He's just a very good friend that's helping me through this." She saw out of the corner of her eye, Damon was blushing. _Awe, how cute_. She thought. Doctor Williams grabbed a syringe full of medication, "slight pinch, but I promise this is a lot less painful than me not numbing your hand." She smiled injecting it.

"Ow!" She squeezed Damon's hand tighter than before. "I'm sorry, honey! I know it hurt." She grabbed the tongs and begin removing each piece of glass, one by one.

Elena felt like it was hours before she was finished. "Well, Miss. Gilbert, you are a very lucky girl. You don't even need liquid stitches, but I'm going to wrap your hand in a bandage, don't remove it for 72 hours, and when you do, make sure you keep it clean." She nodded, "I understand. I don't need my vitals checked? Anise, I believe her name was, said that I might need vitals checked." Doctor Williams shook her head, "No dear, we would not do that to you, you already lost enough blood from this. I will get your discharge papers, but I'm going to remove your IV, instead of Anise." She removed her set of gloves she had for her glass removal, grabbing a band aid and gauze. She slipped on the gloves, "the tape hurts worse than removing the needle." She said removing the tape. Elena tensed up from it. Doctor Williams now removing the needle, holding the gauze to it, taping the band aid to it. "Be careful, Miss. Gilbert."

"Oh I'll make sure of it." Damon stepped in. Elena looked over at him and smiled. That meant that he wanted to keep seeing her in the future. She liked the thought of it. They came back in with the papers and she signed them, now able to leave the hospital. Damon escorted her to his car, opening her door, and going over to the driver's side getting in.

"Please don't make me go back to my place. Tyler's there. I know it. I have cash on me; I can pay for a room at a hotel." Damon shook his head. "Elena, I'm not making you pay for a room, when I have a guest room at my place that's _never _been used." She shook her head.

"I'm not imposing on you like that! That's so wrong. I don't even know exactly who you are."

"Well, I'm Damon Salvatore. I'm 26, owner of XP Inc, I live on West Street, and I have a brother named Stefan Salvatore…" Elena looked over at him and tilted her head.

"Not what I meant, Damon." She giggled. Before she knew it, he was already at his house.

"Oops, seems like I distracted you long enough to get you back here." He smirked.

"I don't have anything to sleep in…" She stated.

"I'll let you borrow a shirt and sweat pants for the night. Not a big deal." He smiled, turning off his car and getting out. He opened her door, like always. They walked up to the door; he took his keys out, opening up the door. Elena's eyes opened wide.

"Welcome to my house." He smiled shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>We're starting to see a connection with Elena and Damon right now. Holding her hand while she's getting a needle, not pursuing a topic when it's not the right timing.. and now inviting her to stay in the guest room at his place! How is that going to go over? Stay tuned for Chapter 4! :)<br>****Reviews would be fabulous, sweethearts. 3**

xoxo


	5. Drunk off of wine

Chapter 4

Elena gasped at the house; this wasn't just a usual house. The walls had paintings by Picasso to paintings by Leonardo Da Vinci and everything in between. The walls were a sand color, stairs that curled up each side of the wall and black carpet down the middle and in the center, between both stairs was a crystal chandelier. Damon clicked on the light and the whole room lit up. Elena looked around, the paintings were beautiful. Hell, his house was beautiful.

He took off her jacket and hung it on the arm of the coat rack, along with his. They both slipped off their shoes.

"Damon, this place…" She continued to look around, "is beautiful. How do you have time to clean this place? It's **huge**!" She exclaimed as they walked through the main hall and into the kitchen. The kitchen was beautifully done, granite counter tops with tan cabinets above, electric stove, and an island in the middle of the floor. The kitchen reeked of hazelnut coffee, her favorite. "You drink coffee this late at night, too?" She asked.

"Well, with work the way it is, I have to stay up and focus. With coffee all things are possible!" He smiled and walked over to the coffee pot, "have a seat, I'm sure you'd like some, right?" He questioned and she nodded with a big smile. He grabbed 2 coffee mugs out of the cabinet above the coffee pot, and began to pour her a drink a long with his. He handed her the cup, "here you are, miss." He said it as if he was serving her, kind of like Elena does at Aerial. Elena laughed.

"How do you manage to keep this place so… so…" She was thinking of the words to say.

"So… clean?" He asked, "Well, that's simple, I have a maid." He laughed. "That and Stefan's girl, well I guess you could call her his girl, they haven't officially made it official. If that makes sense at all. She comes over every so often and helps out." He said sipping his coffee, "Katherine. You'll meet her one of these days. Take a seat, I'm sure you're exhausted from the hospital trip. I know I am and I didn't even get anything done to me!" He joked with her. She took a seat and looked down at her coffee, she blew out the steam every so often.

"Are you alright? You seem like you're in that little mind of yours, thinking." He walked over and sat next to her. He brushed her hair out of her face and she tensed up. She moved her head a little, just enough to get out of the range of his hand. His face looked puzzled. "What's wrong? Elena… is it your boyfriend? What's his name…Tommy? Terry?"

"Tyler?" She sighed. "I'm just… I know he doesn't like me being out with someone he doesn't know. He's just…protective, I guess." She knew the way he 'protected' her wasn't normal. It was abusive and controlling, but she could never admit that.

"If, I mean if, Tyler was to get mad, I wouldn't care. What's he going to do to me? Try and shove _my_ hand in glass?" He chuckled at the idea, "that'd be a laugh, _he_ would be the one in need for a hospital room."

"I don't mean you, I know you can handle your ground, Damon." She reassured him, "I'm worried about me and what little family I got left." Her eyes began to water again, "I keep saying 'it's okay for what Tyler does and says', but it's not, I know it's not. I just don't understand how to change anything… I'm afraid of the alternative which is leaving." She just started unloading her problems, her thoughts, everything. Damon just sat there, looking very attentive.

He rubbed her thigh, "Elena, you don't have to go through all of this alone." He smiled, "I'm always here when you need me, no matter the time." He tried to reassure her, but that really didn't do much at a time like this.

"Damon, I don't need you to feel sorry for me." She placed her elbows on the counter, holding her head in her hands. "That's the last thing, if I wanted sympathy, I'd go to a counselor." She peaked over at him to see his reaction to her thoughts.

"I know you don't need 'sympathy' or anyone feeling sorry for you, I just feel for you. I want you away from him, he's destroying you and I picked up on that just being with you for a few hours." He rubbed the top of her head, she leaned in like the Leaning Tower of Pisa and rested on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this alone." He repeated, wrapping his arm around her, rubbing her arm. She didn't say anything at that moment; she just took everything in that was happening. She smelled the cologne he was wearing, it was peaceful. Whatever was going on between Elena and Tyler all seemed to of subsided – even if it was for a little while.

"HELLO BROTHA!" Stefan walked in shutting the door behind him. He startled both Damon and Elena. They both quickly jerked back. Elena was blushing, she looked at her coffee, it wasn't even hot anymore, but she loved lukewarm coffee. She sipped on the coffee, letting the brothers' talk.

"Stefan, you don't know how to knock?" Damon shouted out, it echoed through the whole kitchen and main hall. Stefan walked through to the kitchen, "I think not!" He exclaimed. "Oh, who's this?" He was impressed, his brother actually gave a woman a chance. He was proud.

"Stefan, this is Elena. Elena, this is Stefan." Damon introduced them to each other as Elena turned around in her chair, her smile was so endearing and innocent.

"Nice to meet you," She didn't know what else to say. Stefan nodded, "likewise, Miss. Elena." Stefan noticed the bandage on her hand, "Well, that looks painful…What happened?"

_Must everyone ask? _"I slipped and fell into broken glass and my hand caught my fall." She lied again. She didn't want a thousand questions as to why she's with someone like Tyler.

"Ouch, be a little bit more careful." He suggested. "That looks mighty painful. Stitches?" He asked and she shook her head. "Impressive." He chuckled.

"Where's Katherine, brother?" Damon asked, trying to steer the conversation in an opposite direction.

"I don't know, shopping?" He shrugged, "sounds about right to me." He leaned against the kitchen counter; Elena and Damon turned around facing him. "I just came to stop by to ask if everything was good but it seems like it is..." He looked over at Elena and smiled, "I'm going to get going." He used his thumb to motion towards the door. "Again, it was nice to meet you, Elena." He escorted himself out. Elena looked down at her coffee, it was lukewarm. She loved coffee cold, warm or hot. She sipped it and looked over at Damon. His eyes were already plastered on her.

"Would you like to change out of your work clothes? I can give you something to wear. I promise not to peak." He put his right hand over his heart, "scout's honor." Elena laughed at that, and she nodded. They both got up, Elena following him, to his room. "So, boxers and a beater…" He joked looking through the drawers, he peaked back at her. Her face was turning rose-y pink, "I'm kidding, Elena!" He handed her a pair of black sweats, they were tight on him, so they'd most definitely fit her. Then he handed her a plain white t-shirt. "If you need me, I'm in the living room." He left the room, allowing her some privacy.

Walking down the hall, he kept thinking about how beautiful she'd look in his clothes. The sexiest article of clothing to wear would definitely be his. He sat down on the couch; where on the antique stand were two bottles of pink wine and two glasses. _Perfect_, he thought. Wine calmed him down, he's quite nervous although, he doesn't know why.

She came through the door way, "Is this okay? I don't look silly, do I?" she asked. The shirt wasn't snugging her; it was perfect. Her long brown hair followed down the side of the white shirt. She looked perfect.

"Elena, you look fine." He tapped the couch with his hand, than rubbed it motioning for her to sit down. She sat down and looked over at him, "So…" she asked. She looked over at the wine. "Can I?" She looked over at the wine, located behind him on the antique stand. He nodded. He grabbed the wine and two glasses pouring them some.

Before she realized it she was already down one of the bottles while Damon still on his second glass.

She was gone, she was wasted behind belief. "You're cute…very cute." She kissed his cheek, down his neck than to his collar bone. He turned his neck making it easier for her; he didn't realizing he was doing that. Once he did, he pulled away, "Elena, you're drunk… off of wine." He laughed.

"I am not drunk…just not sober." Her logic completely went out the window. Damon shook his head and chuckled. "You're what Stefan and I call 'done-ski'." Elena shook her head, her brown hair flowed in front of her face like wind shield wipers.

"No. I'm not 'done-sky'… or whatever it is." She stood up, "I can walk, watch!" She stood up and tried walking, but failed miserably and fell on Damon. "Oops." She giggled. She placed her hand on his cheek, "You're really hot." She licked her lips.

"Elena, I'm not going to take advantage of you while you're drunk." She stuck her bottom lip out, "Party police!" She exclaimed.

"Let's just get your butt to bed before you pass out on my couch." He put his arms around her upper body and under her knees, "upsies!" She began kissing his neck more. "No, Elena." He pulled his neck away from her reach. He walked into the guest room, laying her on the bed. "Are you not attracted to me?" She was drunk, her words were slurred.

"Elena, I'm not going to take advantage of you while you're drunk, I'm not that type of person." She sighed, "oh…kay…" He got up to leave her, and she grabbed his hand, "NO! Please don't leave me! Stay here till I fall asleep… please?" She looked so helpless. _I can't just leave her there… She'll probably cry or something. _He noted to himself, _Oh the joy of guilt_. "Get under the covers, and I'll get hold you till you fall asleep, okay?" She smiled and crawled under the covers, "that's what you're wearing to bed?" She tilted her head.

He shook his head and started to unbutton his shirt, "Of course not, too fancy for me and definitely too uncomfortable." She smirked, "hmm… you're hot."

He laughed, "As you established that before, I'm well aware. Let's see how you feel in the morning though." He crawled in bed next to her, she curled up next to him. He didn't realize she was so tiny. He opened his arms up and she laid on his chest. "I'm sorry if I'm such a sloppy drunk…" her voice trailed off.

He rubbed the side of her head, "Sh, get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." She was slowly falling asleep on his chest, she held onto him tightly. "Please, don't leave…even…after I fall… asleep…" He looked down at her, he could do whatever he wanted to her. Take complete advantage of her, but that'd make him no better than Tyler. "Okay, Elena. I won't leave. Just please go to sleep."

She nuzzled her head on his chest as he pulled the blanket covering her from the shoulders down. "Okay… but I…" She slowly fell asleep before she finished the sentence.

Damon reached over to the light and clicked it off.

"Good night, Elena." He kissed her head and fell asleep beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh jeez, Elena and alcohol should NOT be aloud. Am I right?<br>I appreciate all those who read up to this far, you are absolutely amazing. Always remember that.**

**I'll try to be working on Chapter 5 by tomorrow morning and I'll try - no promises - to have it up no later than Saturday NIGHT/ Sunday MORNING. :] **

**Reviews would be GREAT, thank you! :) Give me your opinions on the story so far!**

**xoxo**


	6. A spontaneous trip

Chapter 5

"Rise and shine." Elena heard a voice, very soothing and calm. She grabbed her head as she was raising out of bed and she groaned, "my head…"

"Ah, yes. The worst part of drinking too much…" Damon paused. "…is the hangover." He was already up and dressed for the day. He was wearing a white beater underneath of the white button up with casual jeans. He gave her a cup of coffee, "Drink. You'll feel better. At least coffee does that for me."

"What exactly _happened_ last night?" She took a sip looking up at him, "We didn't…" Her eyes looked very worried, "right?" Damon shook his head. "You insisted we did though, I kept telling you no. I'm not going to take advantage of you while you're drunk." He sat down next to her. "That'd make me no better than Tyler." She jumped out of bed.

"Tyler! Oh my gosh, I completely forgot." She put the coffee down on the dresser. "He's going to be so mad, Damon." She said rushing around trying to find her cell phone. "He'll never let me live this down, ever." She ran to Damon's room where she got changed last night, "Damon, have you seen my-" He handed her the phone. "Oh my gosh, 10 missed text messages and 31 missed calls…" She sat down on the bed. "All, but _one_ is from Tyler. Oh, and he left a voicemail…great." She called her voicemail.

_Elena, I don't know what the hell you're doing out with that guy. You don't even know him, you stay out all night with him! Did you forget who your boyfriend was? You think what I did at Aerial was bad… oh, you haven't seen anything yet._

His voice very mad, very angry. She knew what she did was wrong, but honestly she didn't care. Damon made her feel safe and secure. She swallowed very loudly. "What the hell was that about?" Damon asked, well more like growled. "Did he just _threaten_ you? Really? Is he stupid?" She repeated the message and handed her phone to Damon. "Listen to it." Her eyes started to tear up. Damon closed the phone, "Elena, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He placed each hand on either sides of her shoulder, "I promise." He shook the phone in front of her, "_This_ guy, I'm not afraid of. He won't hurt you and the day he decides to, will be the last day he walks this earth." He gave her back the phone. "I'm not making a threat. I'm making a promise."

He looked at her, "Do you have work today?" She shook her head, "No." She could barely get out that two letter word. Tears started forming in her eyes and running down her cheeks. Damon's eye brows fell and his eyes were filled with sorrow. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Damon… you're not always there…" She said sobbing into his white button up, thank God she wasn't wearing make-up. "If that's what it takes for you to feel safe, I will be. I can work from home, I have a laptop." She couldn't believe what she was hearing, he was risking his family business for a girl he just met. "You can't do that." She said sternly. "I'd love to see that," she laughed a little, "but that can't happen. I have to learn to stand my ground. Fight back, you know… not be a victim." She felt the safeness she always felt while she was around him, but in his arms she felt no one could hurt her. Not even her boyfriend, Tyler. She just melted into his arms. She looked up at Damon, his lips looked so delicious to kiss. She looked as his blue eyes, down at his lips and back up at his eyes. She bit her lip and smiled a little. Damon leaned down and closed his eyes.

"Damon! Damon! Where are you!" A girl screamed out.

He moved back from Elena, "You've _got_ to be kidding me." Elena looked up at him; he was slightly disappointed, but more so angry.

"Damon?" The voice got closer, "Oh, there you are." The brown curly hair bounced into the room. "Oh, and you have someone with you…" A smile appeared across her face, "I'm Katherine." She put down one of the shopping bags and brought her into a hug. "I'm Elena." She said hugging Katherine.

"Finally, he brings home someone other than Stefan." She picked the bag back up, "I figured you might need some groceries. Stefan mentioned you being busy…" She smirked, "but I didn't think he meant busy like this." Elena shook her head, "Oh, no!" She laughed. "I got injured at work, he decided to take me to the hospital and…"

Katherine smiled, "no need to explain. What you do is what you do, none of my concern." She turned around and winked at Damon mouthing, _she's cute_, _good job_! He tilted his head, and shoo-ed her with his hand.

"She's nice." She smiled, walking out of the room. "Yeah, I just wish they'd use the door bell or knock, knocking works too." He followed her.

For some split second, she completely forgot how angry Tyler was. How scared she was of him. She felt so welcomed by Katherine, Stefan and Damon._ For someone they don't know, this is amazing_. She smiled.

"Wait, Damon… I need clothes. I can't walk around in your clothes all day." He smiled, "Well, Katherine has a few clothes here; I just got to ask where she keeps the stock pile at…" He rolled his eyes, "In my _own_ home I don't know what's in it. Funny, huh?"

They both walked into the kitchen, Katherine now putting away all the vegetables. "Hey, Kat, do you have your clothes here still?" She stood up and turned around, "yes, does she need some?" Elena nodded shyly. "Follow me. Damon, put away all the cold stuff, okay?" Damon walked over to the fridge, "Yeah, yeah… I got this."

Both walked into the main hall and up the stairs. Katherine smiles, "I'm surprised he brought you back here, usually that never happens." She looked over at Elena, "You must be someone very special to him." They walked into the guest room and opened up the closet, "You can have whatever you like in here. No need to return it. I got _plenty_ of clothes at Stefan's."

"Thank you, Katherine." She looked at the clothes, than back at her. "I do appreciate this."

Katherine laughed, "Its clothes. You're my size; you'll fit into everything in that closet." Katherine walked towards the door; she turned around as she opened the door, "Just make sure that you don't screw over Damon. He just lost his wife, the memories still haunt him. But from what I see, you're a sweetheart." She closed the door behind her before Elena could say anything.

She pulled out her phone, a text from Bonnie appeared. _Elena are you O.K.? You didn't tell me how everything is! _

Elena wrote back, _I'm fine. Tyler called, I guess he didn't like another guy taking me to the hospital. No stitches. Just bandage. Won't be back to work for a week, need some time off. Can you cover?_

She looked through the clothes and picked out black skinny jeans with a purple top and a pair of black flats.

Her phone vibrated, _Tyler's psycho! I swear, I told you that earlier. Glad you're finally taking some time for yourself. Enjoy, Mr. Salvatore ;) and yes I can cover. I'm a phone call away if you need anything xo_

* * *

><p>"Kat, she's not my girlfriend." He insisted, but she didn't believe him.<p>

"You're telling me, you invite random girls back to your place that are allowed to sleep in _your_ clothing and it's just 'friends'. Come on, Damon. I'm not stupid." She gathered all the shopping bags. "Whatever you are to this girl, I like it. You're different."

He looked back at her, "'different'?" He quoted her, "Different, how?"

"You're smiling, Damon. You're not moping and depressed. You're actually happy. You may not love this girl, but you're falling for her. You enjoy her company… I like this you. Don't ever lose it." She put the bags under the pantry.

Elena walked in, the skinny jeans set off her long, perfect legs. The purple shirt seemed to snug every curve on her body and her hair fell down her back, "Thanks, again." She said smiling.

"Oh, you're quite welcome. You pull those off better than I do." She smiled. "But I do have to get going, remember what I told you, Damon." She left the kitchen and they heard the front door shut.

"Elena, you really look…amazing." He said taking in every ounce of her beauty. A rose-y red blush flooded her cheek bones. She looked down at her shoes and back up at him. She brushed her hair out of her face. "Thank you…" She never took a compliment before, none of them seemed as sincere as his though.

"I have a question I don't know exactly how you're going to feel about it…" He suggested. "… I know you need your job, I'm aware of that much. Although, how would you like a getaway?" Elena tilted her head. "You know, a vacation?"

Elena shook her head, "I know what a getaway is, but Damon, how do you expect me to take off on such short notice…?"

Damon smirked, "I've got my ways of convincing Rebekah to let you have some 'sick days'. You've been working there every single day since you started." He paused, "Hell, Elena you were going to work through your shift with a hand full of glass. I think the least she can do is give you a few days to re-cooperate."

Elena looked at him, "Okay, well what about Tyler? What is he going to say about this? And Stefan? What about Katherine? What are they all going to say about you taking some stranger on vacation?"

"Tyler, I'm not worried about. We can take care of that _minor_ issue now. Breaking up with him." He smiled from ear to ear at the thought of Elena being free; her being single. "Stefan absolutely adores you, he says that you're good for me, same with Katherine. Katherine was telling me earlier how much you changed me. Apparently, I was really mope-y." He pointed out.

"Well…you kind of were at Aerial, _but _you did just lose your father, so I completely understand the sadness." She smiled, her smile lit up the room. He couldn't help but smile back. "And plus where would we go on such short notice?" He thought for second and a thought came to mind, "How about where ever you want to go?"

"I've never been anywhere outside of the United States…" She stated.

"I've got the perfect idea! We have a family boarding house in Italy. How about we go there? It's _beautiful_ there." He urged her to try it. She was so excited, "Okay! But all my clothes are at Tyler's, all my summer clothes rather."

"Elena! I'll buy you clothes when we get to Italy, all you have to do is bring you pretty self with me to the airport and we'll get this show on the road." He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up. Her eyes had a special sparkle in them, he never saw that before. He kissed her forehead.

"Are you going to call Rebekah or am I?" He questioned.

"I actually have Bonnie covering for me for the week." She smiled, she walked over to the counter where she saw his keys. She picked them up and threw them to him, "let's go than!"

He smiled, "As you wish, Miss. Gilbert." He bowed, "after you, Miss."

"Why, thank you kind sir." She giggled and ran for the door. Damon came up behind her and picked her up. He carried her out the door and to his car.

_I can't believe I'm going to Italy…we're going to Italy! _She looked over at the man that was getting ready to take her on a trip that she's going to remember for the rest of her life. She got butterflies at the thought of her and him going away for the _entire_ week, together.

"You're really going to enjoy this, Elena." He put his hand on her thigh and rubbed it lightly. She gently placed her hand over his and laced it with his.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so my friend pressured me to get this chapter done ASAP because she couldn't wait longer!<strong>

**Hm, Italy? How is that going to go? What will Tyler do not seeing her for so long? Will Rebekah be okay with Bonnie covering for her?  
>What will be in store for Elena and Damon? We'll see in Chapter 6! Stay tuned! <strong>

**REVIEWS ARE GREAT! **

**xoxo  
><strong>**  
><strong>


	7. Round two

Chapter 6

Elena's phone vibrated, she opened it and there was a text from Tyler.

_Elena, I need you home. Now. Something happened with my mom. I need you. Please, Elena. I love you._

"Damon, I can't go. Bonnie's sick, I don't think she can cover for me. No one else will they work those days. Can we reschedule?" She lied, but if he knew she's going to Tyler's, he'd be mad.

"Yeah, sure." He nodded as he made a quick U-turn. "Do you want me to take you to Bonnie's? Or home?" He questioned.

"How about home, whatever Bonnie has, I can't afford to get." She looked over at Damon, trying to cover up the lie. "I'm sorry, I really am."

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's not like you're the reason she got sick," he rubbed her leg, "it's okay." She navigated his way back to her house. Damon didn't know that Tyler's car was sitting in the drive-way – Elena did.

"Thank you, Damon. I'll have to give you a call or something when I can…" She reached over and hugged him, "Make your first left going out of here, than your first right and you'll be back on the main road." Damon nodded as Elena got out of the car and walked up to the door. She reached above the door to grab the house key, stuck it in the knob and turned the door. She put the key back.

"Tyler? Are you home?" She questioned closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, I'm home. It's a shame you weren't earlier." He came from around the corner.

"How is your mom? I got your text…"

Tyler laughed, "Oh, so you come running home because you think something happened to my mom, but you can't come home to your boyfriend?" He was close to her face now; she could smell that he just had garlic pizza on his breath. "The one who took you in after your pathetic parents died? No one else wanted you, I did. Not even Bonnie took you in. What a shame, right? Your 'best friend' didn't even both helping you." He was slowly tearing her down from the inside out.

"Don't bring Bonnie into this, you know Bonnie's mom just came back in her life after this long and you're really going to be so _low_ and bring her into this?" She shook her head, "Wow, Tyler. Just when I thought you couldn't get any lower." She walked around him and passed him.

"'Low'? Really? I'll show you low…" He grabbed her long brown hair and pulled her back. He grabbed her back her neck and slammed her against the wall, "I love you, Elena! It's _your _fault for all of this! Your fault! No one else's!" He screamed at her.

"Tyler! Let go!" She choked to get the words out, but from all the work-out's he does; he's far too strong. "T-Tyler!" She stuttered now scratching at his hands. "I…can't breathe!" Her phone began to ring. Tyler looked down at the phone the dropped to the floor from the force of her being thrown against the wall. "Oh, it's Bonnie." He threw her to the ground, kicking the phone away from her, and kicked her in the ribs to the door. She slammed against the door and fell back to the ground. Elena grabbed her ribs in pain. She couldn't talk, she just laid there. She was crying in pain.

Tyler walked over to the bag he had on the couch, throwing it over his shoulder. "Baby, I'm going to the gym, than going to see mom. I love you." He reached down giving her a kiss on the cheek; she flinched moved away from him. "You'll be okay, baby. There's ice in the fridge." He shut the door behind him as he left.

Elena looked around, everything is broken. Especially Elena, she had to come home and believe Tyler's lies. She had to listen to him. She got up slowly, it hurt her to breathe. She stumbled to the phone, dialing Bonnie's number.

_Hello_? She answered the phone. "Bonnie…I need you… come to the house. I need to go to the hospital…" The words broke apart; there were sharp pains in her side. She could barely breathe. _Elena, where are you? Your house! I'll be right there! I'm right around the corner at the grill!_ "Okay…" She said walking out to the front steps and sat there, just crying.

She heard a horn honk, "Elena, get in!" She called out. Elena used the side rail to boost her to stand up on her feet and guide her down the stairs. She slowly walked to her car.

"What the hell? What happened?" Elena just shook her head, "Tyler's what happened, Bonnie."

Bonnie moved her hair from her neck, "Oh my gosh, you have bruises forming on your neck!" Elena moved her neck, "just stop. I don't need your sympathy…I just need to get to the hospital. I think I cracked a rib." She was breathing very lightly. It eased up on the pain, just a little bit though.

"I can't just let you keep going through this! You just got out from the hand issue." Bonnie turned down the street where the hospital was located. "You got to leave him!"

"And go where, Bon? Go _where_?" She was hurt. Not only physically hurt, but emotionally and mentally. "I'm not moving to Virginia! My job is in Long Island, hell my _life_ is in Long Island. I can't just get up and go to Virginia!" She groaned in pain.

"Elena, calm down. I'm not saying move out of state, I'm saying maybe you should move out of _there_. Move into a hotel of some sort. There's a cheap one right around the corner from Aerial." She parked in the closest parking spot to the emergency entrance. "It's like fifty dollars a night, some special if you pay for a month. I'll help you any way I can, give you my hours, give you money, and even help you move your stuff out of there. I just need the old you back." She turned off the car and took out the keys, "This isn't you, this _can't_ be you." She opened the door, as Elena opened hers.

"Let's just take care of this first… see what's wrong with me, then we'll worry about getting my stuff out of there." She suggested getting out of the passenger side of the car.

"Do you need help?" Bonnie rushed over to her side, "is there anything I can help you with?" Elena just shook her head. They walked into the hospital and ironically the same nurse was there when Damon took her to the hospital; Anise.

"Oh, Miss Gilbert. Hello, why are you here today?" She questioned as Elena walked inside. "Everything's okay with the hand, right?" She looked at her neck, "my goodness, Miss. Did Mr. Salvatore do that to you?" Elena shook her head, "No, no. He's a good guy, he didn't do this… my boyfriend did." Elena gave a very detailed explanation on what happened between her and Tyler. "And…my rib. Anise, I think he bruised my rib, cracked it or something…it hurts. I can't hardly breathe."

Anise went to grab a wheel chair, "Have a seat, we'll get you a room." She looked back at Bonnie, "Are you going to come along with Miss. Gilbert?" Anise questioned her.

"She's my best friend! Of course I'm going to!" She exclaimed. "Alright, follow me." She escorted both girls to room 120, "Miss. Gilbert, do you need help getting up?" She said lending her a hand to help her up. Elena took her hand; she wasn't going to deny any help here.

"Doctor Williams isn't in today, but the doctor that is, is genuinely nice. Just like her." She smiled, "Doctor Thompson, he's really nice." She looked at Bonnie as Elena sat down on the bed. "We'll need to do x-rays and I know how much you hate it, but also an I.V." Elena sighed, how she hated needles. Anise exited the room to grab the needle and fluids she could use.

"Elena, this is _your_ life if you stay with Tyler. You should get used to this. You want to keep dating him, welcome to your life. Hospital rooms on top of hospital rooms. Needles on top of needles." Bonnie sounded cold, but she was speaking the truth. She might as well get used to it if she continues to date Tyler, she was absolutely right.

"I'm done, Bonnie. I'm leaving him, this was a reality check, I promise." She swore. "I'm really done with him. Take my phone, text him telling him I'm done, because I kind of can't." Anise walked in as Elena handed Bonnie her phone.

Anise took the needle out of the package, "Same deal? Don't tell, just stick?" She asked and Elena nodded. Anise wrapped the blue band around Elena's arm, tapped the closest vein. She grabbed a swab and cleaned the area, then stuck the needle in the vein. "Surprisingly…that didn't hurt."

"I think it's that pain you're feeling, Elena." Bonnie joked. "I think it's best that we get your stuff out of the house before we text him letting him know you're done..." She suggested.

"Okay, I just… I do need to get out of there, ASAP." Anise looked at both Elena and Bonnie, "Quite frankly, I agree. If he's going to do this to you, I can only imagine what you have in your future…" She said cleaning up the mess. "Miss. Gilbert, I'm sure my opinion is nothing, but I believe you deserve better. You deserve the best. You're a very beautiful person inside and out… always remember that." She threw the debris away, "A transporter will be taking you down for your x-rays immediately."

As she finished the sentence and walked out, a transporter came in, "Miss. Elena Gilbert?" He questioned. "Yes, that's me."

"X-rays on your ribs, correct?" Elena nodded at his question. "Well, I'm Will, I'll be transporting you to them."

"Bonnie can you stay here? Just in case someone calls my phone, answer it." Bonnie nodded at her orders, "Yes ma'am." She joked as Elena left the room with the transporter.

* * *

><p>Her phone rang, she looked down the number wasn't stored in the phone. She picked it up,<p>

"Hello, Elena's phone." She answered making sure whoever called, knew it wasn't Elena speaking.

"_Hello… uh… is Elena there? Did I call the wrong number_?" It was a man. He had a strong voice, but very sensitive.

"No, this is Bonnie, Elena's best friend. She's in for x-rays." She stated, "Who is this? I'll make sure she calls you back immediately."

"_My name's Damon Salvatore… and wait… Bonnie? She told me you were sick…that's why she couldn't go away with me. She's in the hospital again! What happened?_"

"Elena didn't tell you? Something happened with Tyler. I'm not quite sure what exactly happened, but her rib could possibly be fractured, cracked, bruised or whatever and she has bruising around her neck." She explained, "I think I've convinced her to move out…she promised me she would. We're at the hospital you brought her to last time… if you'd like to stop by?" She asked.

"_Of course I'm coming by! I'll be there in five minutes. Thank you._" Both hung up the phone

_I hope she's not mad at me for this…_ Bonnie thought.

Fifteen minutes has passed as Elena is rolled into the room, "Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah it's going to take a few before they review my x-rays and actually know what happened." Elena explained.

"Elena, someone's coming to se-" She couldn't finish the sentence before Damon walked through the room.

"Elena! Are you okay!" It was Damon, "What happened? What'd they say was wrong?"

"Bonnie are you kidding me?" Elena sounded mad.

"Hey you told me to answer your phone! I didn't know the number! It wasn't stored in your phone." Bonnie defended herself.

"They didn't say what was wrong… yet. I just went down for x-rays and came back up. How did you get my number?" Elena questioned.

"Rebekah. I went by Aerial and asked for a number best to contact you, she couldn't deny me." Damon smirked at how suave he was. "Why didn't you call me and let me know what he did to you? More importantly, why did you lie saying Bonnie was sick?" He asked, "You could of just told me you didn't want to go."

Elena shook her head, "It's not that I didn't want to go…Tyler lied to _me_." She pointed to herself, "He told me that something happened to his mom. We got into a bad argument and I didn't think it'd escalate to this point." He examined her body, there was a bruise on her neck, he wanted to beat the life out of Tyler for doing this to her.

"Well, let's focus on you. Worry about what's going on with _you_. We'll worry about him…later." The doctor walked in as he was finishing that sentence.

"Hi, Miss. Gilbert? Doctor Thompson." He shook her hand, "I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

Elena took in a deep breath, "How about the bad news first…"

Damon looked at Elena and Bonnie, all nervous as to why there's good news and bad news. The doctor flipped through his notes.

"Well… " Elena was not thrilled to hear this at all by the way the doctor was talking.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, little twist on things, right? What will Dr. Thompson have to say about "the good news" and "the bad news"? I wonder. STAY TUNED!<br>****Reviews would be lovely, thanks sweethearts!**

xoxo


	8. Good news and Bad news

Chapter 7

Elena's heart was racing; every ounce of her nervous to the core. Her breathing was off, but she tried not to think the worst. _If it was that bad the doctor wouldn't just ask me which I wanted to hear first…_ She tried to convince herself that nothing is horribly wrong. She took one look at Damon; his blue eyes met with her doe brown eyes. It's like she felt what he was feeling just for one split second in time, they became one. Whether it was meant to happen or not, it happened. She felt his fear of losing her; the possibilities are endless as to what the doctor has to say. He tried holding his emotions together, but Elena read right through the expression he had on his face. He looked very calm and very collected as if nothing could faze him. Eyes are the windows to the soul, she heard that saying before, but she never thought she'd be able to see that. Not from Damon Salvatore in the slightest. She looked back at her doctor; he was still skimming through his chart.

"Well, bad news first, we will need to perform surgery." He stated, "I know it's a scary thing, very scary, but what's more scary is that one wrong move, my dear, your rib will puncture into your lungs causing more damage than good."

Elena started fiddling with her fingers; _surgery_ wasn't a word she thought was going to happen. She looked down at her fingers, her nails chipped with her favorite purple color nail polish. "So, surgery…" She looked back up at him, her voice cracked. "Okay, now what's the good news, Dr. Thompson?"

"Good news is, you'll be healed and ready to go before you know it. It's an inpatient procedure, though. You will need to stay here for two weeks at the maximum, one and a half weeks at the least." The doctor placed his notes on the tray next to her hospital bed, "Miss, whatever or _whoever_ did this to you, needs to be placed in proper hands so he or she can be dealt with. Granted, I'm sure this wasn't the person's ideal situation on what was going to happen. But this_ is_ what happened. I'm not going to pressure you into something you do not want, that's not my intentions in the slightest. I just hope this is a reality check for not only you, but your abuser." He picked back up his chart and tucked it away under his arm and he looked over at Bonnie and Damon, "since you two are here now, I'm going to only allow you two be the visitors. I'm not going to have Miss. Gilbert upset and distraught coming out or going into surgery." Damon looked at Bonnie and Bonnie looked at Damon, than both back at the doctor and nodded.

Dr. Thompson took out a pen, "Can I please have your names and your proof of identity?" Damon took out his license, "Damon Salvatore is my name." He handed the doctor his license. He wrote down Damon's name as he handed his license back. "Mine is Bonnie Bennett." She handed him her license, he also wrote down her name.

"I don't care who comes to visit as long as they're with you and they can contact me, I'll have to see who it is, but I do not want her abuser or anyone else in this room or any other room, for that matter." They both nodded at the doctors instructions.

"So, is she being admitted anytime soon?" Damon questioned.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore. We're checking for a room as we speak, they should have one ready within the next thirty minutes." He stuck the pen in his pocket, "you two are more than welcomed to accompany Miss. Gilbert throughout the week if you like, I'm sure you two have jobs, but you're more than welcomed to come and go as you please. I'll note that in my chart." He looks over at Elena, "It was nice to meet you and please do as I asked." Dr. Thompson made his fair-wells and exited the room.

The room went silent. Damon sat in the chair next to the window and Bonnie sat in the chair at the bottom of her hospital bed. How could this happen? How could she of let this get this far? Not only was _she_ disappointed in herself, but she was sure her mother and father were too. Elena couldn't even face Damon, she _lied_. That's far from being okay. That's completely out of character for her to lie to someone who has done nothing, but care for her – a complete stranger. From the second they saw each other to the present time, he just wanted what was best for her, and she lied. _How could I have done this to the only person who ever showed any emotions of caring what so ever to me…?_ She was mentally slapping herself, "Damon… I'm sorry."

Damon was completely zoned out; he didn't even hear her speaking. He was looking out the window, many cars passing by, people walking by, but all he cared about was making sure she was okay. Because he didn't go in with her, this happened. He felt the emotion of guilt overwhelming him. His eyes watering up, but no tears fell. He realized there's nothing he could of done to change the outcome of her right now, but he still felt guilty for not being there – not calling sooner. _Maybe if I did, things could have been different…just maybe._ He thought, he was lost in his own mind. His eyes filled with sorrow. _If I didn't ask her to go to Italy with me, Tyler wouldn't of done this…and if he would of, it wouldn't end her up in surgery…but he's going to get what he deserves that's a definite. I got to convince Elena to call the authorities on him, that's the only option right now. _

Bonnie walked over and tapped on his shoulder, "Damon…? Damon?" He quickly snapped out it and looked up at her, "I believe Elena was trying to say something to you…" She said as she walked back over to her chair and sat down.

"Yes, Elena?" He turned his chair around, now facing her. He was giving her his undivided attention.

"I'm sorry…" Her face was now red, "I…I didn't think it would lead to this. I really didn't, I didn't think Tyler was capable of something like this."

Bonnie looked up at her, "Elena, you are joking, right?" She propped herself up in her chair, "He pushed your hand into glass, there's been more than just these two incidents since you two have been together. You knew he was capable of this, in the back of your mind – you knew. You just wanted to blur all that out, screw reality, you felt like you owed him because he took you in." These words cut worse than Tyler rubbing her hand into glass; she was right though. She took a deep breath in and exhaled it. "You knew it, Elena. I couldn't take you in, but I would do whatever it took to get _you_ away from _him_, much like I am now. I love you, Elena. You're my best friend, but I'm not going to see you destroying yourself because of some 'debt' you owe to some guy who doesn't deserve it…"

"Bonnie, you don't know how it is, you don't know." Elena was now astonished, she wasn't aware of her affection towards her.

"Aware of what? Aware that you deserve better? Aware that you are a beautiful person inside as well out and you get treated worse than a dog? Hell, you're yesterday's newspaper to Tyler. He could careless whether you're beaten to a pulp or not." She was now using her hands to speak, it was like she was of Italian decent.

"No, you don't understand to know you have no one and you're made completely aware of it every day. Every day you wake up and before you go to sleep every night. The only person that was ever there for me to take me in was him, I feel like I owed him more. I used to thing he would change, old habits die hard, Bonnie. I thought things would be different come weeks to come." She was unloading her personal thoughts that she never told anyone before.

"Yes, Elena, 'old habits die hard'…" She quoted, "…you're the old habit. I don't want you to die because of some stupid guy that you think you owe your life. You're signing your death certificate if you decide to stay."

"I'm not, I'm done. He's gone and so am I. There is no 'we' with him and I anymore. I promise." She swore the same thing she did prior. She looked over at Damon, "where are you on all of this? She's giving me her opinion…what's yours?"

"I'm with Bonnie on this one. I'm sorry, but you _do_ deserve better. I can't sit back and watch you in the hospital day after day or week after week. I can tell you now… it's not going to happen. One of us is going to be in jail and one of us will be in a coffin. By us, Elena, I mean me and Tyler. I can't continue to see you hooked up to I.V.'s for the rest of your life, I need to know you're going to be okay when I'm not around or when she's not." He moved his chair closer to her bed and took her hand, "You're not in this alone. You never were. You have her and now you have me, please Elena, if nothing else – take advantage of it." He was begging her, hoping she'd hear what he was saying. That what he was saying wasn't just going through one ear and out the other.

Elena nodded, "okay, I understand where both of you are coming from. I understand, I don't want to lose you two and I know if I continue to see Tyler, I'm going to lose you guys. I don't want to lose you two to someone who isn't worth it all."

A tech walked in, "Miss. Gilbert?"

"Yes, that's me. Elena Gilbert." She said as Damon removed his hand from hers.

"You're going to be admitted to the second floor and I'm going to be the one to take you, my name's Andrew, Andy for short if you like." He smiled unlocking her bed. "I hear you're going into surgery, and from what I heard, that's going to be tonight."

Damon, Elena and Bonnie all looked at each other and in synch, "Tonight?"

"Yes, Miss… they didn't tell you?" He questioned, "I'm guessing they were going to tell you when you got upstairs, I didn't know you didn't know. I'm quite sorry, my apologies." He began to push her to the elevator. Damon and Bonnie followed behind him.

"No that's okay, I wanted to know…" She wasn't sure if she did want to know, but she's glad she had time to prepare for it. Her mind was thinking about a million and one things, but the one thing her mind constantly kept going back to was how Damon cared. He genuinely cared about her and for that she couldn't thank him enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, lots and LOTS of emotions are coming into play, huh? Lets see what seems to go on prior to her "medical attention" (I don't want to spoil it for those who just skim down and read what the author has to say ;) ) with chapter 8! Stay tuned!<br>****Reviews would be great, sweethearts! You guys are all amazing for continuing to read this series. Remember that!  
><strong>

**xoxo **


	9. Going under

Chapter 8

Elena's mind began to wonder as she was being escorted to the second floor. Her expression was very mindless. No matter what she thought about, the surgery, Tyler, work, anything it all led back to the look on Damon's face as he rushed into her room. The disappointment in his eyes, the worry strung across his face – she hated herself for lying to him. She doesn't know why she exactly lied to him, sure he was a stranger, but no stranger welcomes another stranger like he welcomed her. She vaguely remembers the night she was highly intoxicated, but from what she does remember he didn't take advantage of her. He tucked her in, was going to leave her, but yet stayed because she begged.

_What kind of a guy does that for a woman? What kind of a guy does that to me? Elena Gilbert. Class A charity case for everyone that walks in my life. He could actually be a good, decent, man. He could be whatever it is that he is, but how am I supposed to even be able to look at him in eye after the lie I told?_

Elena continued to over analyze it all, it was a lie she told – yes, but she was blowing it up into something bigger than what it really was.

"Here's your room, Miss." He said sliding her bed back against the wall. "Your phone is right here," he handed her the white phone. "Just make sure you dial '9' than the number to get out. No long distance calls, which I'm sure that will not be a problem." He smiled looking at Damon and Bonnie, "and if you need the nurse, it's right here on the remote that you turn the T.V. on and off with." He pointed to the red button that had a nurse's cap on it. "If you need anything at all, hit that button and a nurse will be at your service." Elena simply nodded once as he made his way out, "Good luck Miss." He left before she could say thank you.

Elena looked at Damon. She examined him from his luscious, dark brown hair to his piercing blue eyes – it's like they pierced right through her. Than from his eyes down his chest and to his hands, her eyes stopped there. She looked from his hands to the end of her bed. Her mood completely shifted, she didn't feel sorry for lying to him, and she felt sorry for what she did to him. Lying breaks the trust that she once had with him. He had those puppy dog eyes, the eyes she only saw once before…at the restaurant. The day he told her about his loss, that's where she saw that look before. He lost something again; at least that's what it appeared to be.

Damon sat down in the tan chair, he looked at Elena and his eyes fell to the floor. There was so much tension in the room; it could be cut with a knife.

"I'm going to go get something to eat…" Bonnie figured they'd need sometime alone, sort through all the wrongs and rights of what happened. That and she was also starving, she didn't eat prior to leaving the house to get Elena. She left her hospital room.

"Damon…I…" She tried saying what she was thinking before he cut her off.

"I just want to know… Am I that bad of a person that you can't tell me anything? The one thing I want to do is protect you. I may not know the whole side to Elena Gilbert, but there isn't one thing that can happen that will make me run away from you." He stood up and walked over to her bed, "Why is it you couldn't tell me? Is it you being afraid of me hurting Tyler?" He questioned as she nodded, "I'm not going to do _anything_ to cause me to lose what we have, whether it's friendship or something more." He caressed the side of her cheek. "I'm not exactly sure what is here, I'm not, but that day that I went to Aerial, I wasn't going to go, I was just going to stop in for a pick up order, but I decided to stay…there's a reason why we met, why we talked…" His voice trailed off, "I'm not letting that go, Elena."

She took in a deep breath, _what did he just unload on me?_ She was shocked that he trusted her _still_ to say what he did say. "I understand…" She merely got out those two words. "…I lied because… I don't want you to lose everything you've worked _so_ hard to get. You worked your whole life to get that house! To get that salary, Damon. To get everything you have right now, I don't want to ruin anything that's in your life. I'm just some waitress you saw at a restaurant that you decided to be nice to. I'm nothing special." She shook her head and dropped it just as Damon caught it. He raised her face so they had eye contact, "Elena, you _are_ special. You're special to me, you're special to Bonnie… you can't think like that." He sat down on the end of the bed, not breaking eye contact.

"Elena, you did something wrong, yes. No one, I mean _no one_, is perfect. In any other circumstance, I'd be so angry and so hurt, I'd probably leave. No not, probably, I _would_ leave. Just with you, I kind of sympathize why you did it." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "listen put this behind you. Let's focus on your surgery. Okay?"

She blushed as his lips left her forehead, "oh…okay." She looked at Damon; that worried look that disappointed face she once saw was gone. She reached up for a hug, she hasn't had a 'Damon hug' in a really long time. His arms covered her, made her feel secure and safe. She just let her body fall into his, she breathed in his exceptional cologne. She couldn't ever forget the way he smelled, that scent would stick with her forever. He looked down at her; she looked like she was in paradise just lying there in his arms. She didn't want to move, but she knew she had to. He kissed the top of her head very gently as she pulled away.

"I'm back." Bonnie said knocking on the door. Both Damon and Elena turned to the door.

"Why are you knocking?" She let out a laugh of relief.

"I don't know what you two are talking about! I don't want to _intrude_ on it." She smiled walking through the door; she felt the tension was gone. She let out a sigh and completely smiled looking at Damon. "Has the doctor been in at all?" Elena shook her head. "Dang, what's taking so long?"

"Well, this isn't the emergency room. It's not normally going to be so fast paced. Hopefully he or she, whichever, will be in." He looked from Bonnie to the door, praying the doctor would come in and set his mind at ease.

"Well, you two seem a little happier," She said prancing her way over to the chair, "I like it. There was _far_ too much tension in this room before I left." She said smiling.

"Yeah, we got some…_things_ off our chests." Elena looked at Damon and smiled then looked back at Bonnie, "I feel a lot better, to be honest. Like a weight was lifted off my chest in a way!" She exclaimed. Before Bonnie could ask why, the doctor stepped in.

"Hello, Miss Gilbert." He shook her hand. "I'm Doctor Hayes, nice to meet you." His pale white skin matched perfectly with his short, spike-y blonde hair. "Seems we have a rib that is getting ready to puncture into your lungs, correct?" He said reading her chart. He knew he was right, but he wanted reassurance. She nodded. "Ah, okay, this we do not want getting further then it has to. We want to perform surgery tonight. We have everything ready to go and set up. I'll be performing the operation, no one else." He elaborated to her so she wouldn't worry as much. Little did he know, she _always_ worries.

Damon stood up, "How long will this take? Minutes? Hours? What?" He asked.

"Approximately two hours, possibly less, sir." He looked at the man standing on the other side of Elena's bed. "It all depends on the anesthesia. If it takes immediate action, less than two hours. If it waits a little longer than normal…two hours." Dr. Hayes was very compassionate with the way he spoke, almost as if he's been through this himself. He showed great sympathy towards Elena and her friends.

Elena looked up at the doctor and nodded, "How much longer till I go in surgery?"

The doctor looked at the clock on the wall, "Right now, it's 4:12. Your surgery is at 7:15." He looked back at her, "Three hours." He nodded as she did. "Hopefully those three hours pass fast enough for you. I know it gets really antsy waiting for it. You just want it over with."

"You have _no_ idea." Elena said as her eyes opened wide with the word 'no'.

"Oh, on the contrary, dear – I do." He stated, "I had surgery on my ribs not too long ago for a nasty fall. Quite the annoyance just sitting here and looking at the clock, talking to people, trying to do anything just to pass time. Then you look at the clock to find out 20 minutes has only passed. It's nerve wracking!" He exclaimed, he had an accent. She couldn't quite distinguish what it was, but with the words 'nerve wracking' it came out. She didn't want to ask, she just wanted those hours to pass with the wind.

"Miss, I'll be leaving then, if you need something…" He pointed to the nurse's button, "that thing does _wonders._" He smiled leaving the room.

"_Three hours_! Ugh, that's going to be like forever on my time, I just want this thing to be over with and done!" She flung back onto the bed.

Damon reached over and brushed the hair out of her face, "the time will be here before you know it, don't worry." He tried soothing her.

"Yeah, Damon's right, Elena. Just try not to look at the clock, and talk to us! That's why we're here! Take advantage!" She flung her arms up. "We can play games or something. I always carry playing cards." She took them out of her purse, "Or we could just talk or we could do nothing at all." Bonnie suggested.

Elena shook her head, "I just want to pass time, and I'm STARVING."

Damon looked down, a half smile crossed his face, "You can't eat when you're being put under, not for a while…" Elena heard that and pouted. She crossed her arms, "… but as soon as you get out, I'll get you whatever you want. Name it and I will go get it. Promise!" His promise was so filled with meaning and hope. It's not like what she's used to, those broken promises everyone seemed to give her. The hope she only felt once before was back in action. She smiled, "okay, Thank you."

The minutes passed, they got on the discussion of work. Elena and Bonnie's work at Aerial. Those stories they weren't supposed to tell about Rebekah, the stories about how funny her face looked when the girls pranked her. Then they got on the discussion of Damon's work at XP Inc. He's now the owner of XP Inc., considering his father passed and he's the next of kin. Before they knew it was 6:54 in the evening.

A nurse came in, "We're going to start you on your fluids before the surgery." She hooked her up on an I.V. pole to her I.V in her arm. "We'll be back in at 7:10 to come bring you down to the O.R." She escorted herself out.

Elena looked at her, she brushed her fingers back with her hair and let out a sigh. She didn't have to say anything to let Bonnie and Damon know she's scared and worried.

"We'll be here when you go in and when you come out. No need to worry." Bonnie reassured her.

"I know, but… it's scary. I just want to forget about Tyler and never think about his sorry waste of space self ever again." She looked at the tube going from the bag to her needle in her arm.

"As long as you're serious about leaving Tyler, I'll always be here. _Always_." Damon caressed the top of her hand. "I'll stand by you the whole journey. I know it's hard to hear that from someone you barely know, but I promise I'll stand by you." Bonnie nodded in agreement with him.

The nurse came tucking her hair into a basic blue cap, "are you ready, miss?"

"As ready as I can ever be…" She looked up at the nurse, "Can they come and wait outside the O.R. I'm kind of scared…" She admitted and the nurse nodded.

"Of course! They're more than welcomed to tag along!" Damon and Bonnie heard the cue of his acceptance to tag along and he did as he began to push her out. It was complete silence as the male nurse pushed her out and down the hall to the O.R. He left her outside the O.R. doors to say her final words before being put under. The nurse showed Bonnie where the waiting room was while Damon stood there saying goodbye for now.

He leaned down kissing her forehead, grabbing her hand, "I will see you when you get out, don't worry. If you must think of those days you were with me. How you felt, how _good_ it felt to have someone care for you. I promise it'll be worth it." He started to let go of her hand as she said his name and he turned around.

"Thank you… so much." Elena's eyes were filled with gratitude.

"Don't thank me, just do well in there. I'll be out here, waiting for your return." He smiled as her hand slipped away from his and the nurse came around taking her into the O.R.

Damon turned around, he looked at her. The brown doe eyes met with his piercing blue eyes right before she was drug into the room and he walked into the waiting room with Bonnie.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's been so long since I uploaded a chapter! For one, I had writers block :( and for two, I was in and out of the doctors.<br>I love you all and my apologies!  
>Reviews would be lovely :) :) <strong>

**xoxo **


	10. Take a Leap of Faith

Chapter 9

The seconds seemed like hours and the minutes seemed like days. Damon and Bonnie didn't say one word to each other while Elena was in the O.R. Instead they both paced the floor back and forth. The thoughts flooding their minds, the possibilities of what could happen and what could not happen. Damon's mind began to wonder to the night she slept over, she drank so much wine she was utterly 'done-ski'. How he carried her up the stairs, the smell of her perfume he'd never forget. It's like sitting right in front of a rose bush and taking in the aroma of the beautiful scent. How beautiful she looked even though she was a tad sloppy – it was kind of cute though. The sight of her puppy brown eyes when she said, _Please don't leave me!_ She seemed so helpless; a damsel in distress is how he looked at it and Damon to Elena's rescue. That's how he desired it to be in the future. He wanted to be there whenever she needed him even when she didn't. All he knew is he wanted her in his life and he couldn't explain why. He just wanted what he wanted and he'd do anything to get it.

He longed to smell that scent that she had on all of her clothing. He wanted to run his fingers through her long, luscious brown hair. Look her directly in her doe brown eyes and feel what she's feeling. He wanted to feel that sense of security once again. He needed to feel security and she's the one that could give it to him.

_You're falling for her, admit it!_ His mind shouted at him.

"I'm not admitting something that isn't true…" His paces became more rhythmic he took six steps forward, turn around, and six steps in the direction he came.

_You're lying. You know you like her, you want her. You want every ounce of her to yourself! You can't deny it; the heart wants what the heart wants. _His thoughts seemed to be more logical then him.

"The heart may want what the heart wants, but that doesn't mean I _have_ to give in…" He was now arguing with the logical Damon and the guarded Damon, not personality issues in the slightest.

_Rose passed many years ago, she'd want you to be happy. Elena, she makes you happy. That's what she would have wanted. You're scared and guarded…give in._

"Give in and do what? Take a **leap of faith**and pray it goes well? Her and Tyler aren't exactly separate yet. Anything could happen…_ANYTHING._" He just wasn't being logical, he knew he liked Elena, but to what degree? He wasn't even sure of that. He couldn't say he'd spend the rest of his life with a girl he barely knew, no of course not! All he did know is he just wanted her to be out and him to be able to put his arms around her tiny framed body – to know she's okay, that she's here to _stay_.

"Damon, how long has it been since she went in…?" He finally heard someone else's voice other than his. He looked at the clock on the wall, "An hour and a half…" He murmured. "Only a half an hour left, right? He said two hours top if the anesthesia goes well with her, and she didn't eat or drink anything…so it should hit her pretty hard." In a way, she was trying to calm and soothe Damon's thoughts.

The tan colored room, the chairs, the vending machines with chips and soda in them, the television that was announcing some new make-up for cover girl, _everything_ was being a bore to him. He just wanted to see a nurse or a doctor in blue scrubs walk through the dark brown door frame welcoming him to come back to Elena's room – that's it.

"Damon, why don't you sit down?" Bonnie offered him a seat next to her. He simply shook his head back and forth in a 'no' motion. "No…thank you though." Bonnie's facial expression was sympathetic, "You're going to be no good to Elena worn out from pacing across the floor while she was in surgery." He already knew that though, he knew what he was doing, but it's the only way to settle down on the antsy side of him.

"I know, Bonnie. I know. Aren't you in the _slightest_ bit worried?" He made a small gap between his index finger and thump, motioning 'small'. "If you are, how are you so calm? How can you sit there and not pounder in thought?" He questioned.

"I _am_ worried, I most definitely am worried. Elena's a fighter though, she always has been. Since I've known her…" She paused and took a breath, "…quitting isn't an option for her. Hell, quitting isn't even in her dictionary. She has endured a lot, but she perseveres at everything she does – I mean _everything_." She stood up and walked over to the door way, "and this minor surgery, isn't any different. She lost her parents; she was in the car when they passed. She was _there_ and her mother died in her arms…" She looked to make sure no nurse or doctor was coming this way and once she was in the clear, she proceeded to tell her story. "This isn't my place to tell you, but I figure you have the right to know. She's a strong-willed woman, very strong. She watched her mother bleed out in front of her, she didn't even use counseling." She walked back to Damon, "She was living with her Aunt Jenna, but she moved out here to escape the memories and the reminders _every_ _single day_ that she was the reason they were out that night."

Damon didn't even bother to interrupt her because Elena sure wasn't going to open up like this, not to him and sure as hell not this soon.

"If she wouldn't have been out that night, her parents would still be alive. I just think of it as destiny and fate. If you're meant to die, you're going to die and the longer you cheat death, the worse it's going to be."

Damon didn't quite know how to respond to this. He didn't know that the woman he's completely infatuated with is as strong as she was. He was guarded but she was extremely broken and trying to hide it and cover it up like make up covers up blemishes. He, now, had to take a seat. It's as if the wind was completely knocked out of him from hearing that. He looked at the clock at saw fifteen minutes had passed from the last time he glanced at it. Bonnie looked down at him, his blue eyes were looking from left to right and from right to left. He repeated that over and over again. His mouth was slightly open as if he was going to say what he thought, but was in too much of a shocking state of mind to say a damn thing.

"Everyone has their past, Damon – everyone. But it's not for you to judge nor me." She shrugged it off, and he looked up at her. "I'm not judging," He said very sternly, "I'm in _shock_. Big difference, my dear." With that finishing sentence, a nurse walked in with scrubs.

"Mr. Salvatore? Miss. Bennett?" He questioned as if there was a whole crowd of people in this little waiting room.

"That's us…how did it go?" Damon stood up and walked over to the nurse.

"It went great, she's very strong. Her body's been through a lot more than we knew; it's a wonder she hasn't given up." He took off the doctor's mask, "But everything is fantastic, you are welcomed to go up to her room. Although, she may or may not be out of it. She was starting to be more aware when we took her up there, but we're not sure how she'll react to this. She's blurting out random things…I'm guessing you're Damon." He started to walk out with them following. "She was wondering where you were, her words 'Damon…? Where's Damon…? Damon?'" He looked back at Damon, "Quite strange for someone to ask for someone right out of surgery…" He put one arm out point towards her room, "there she is."

"Damon…? Damon…where are you? You said you'd be here when I got out." She cried out.

"Elena, I'm right here…" He stared at her as he walked through. He gazed over every inch of her body to make sure everything was perfectly intact.

"Damon!" She exclaimed. "I thought you left! I thought you _and_ Bonnie left! I was so scared!" It was like she was a child now. The anesthesia must still be in her system, she was acting very off.

"Elena, I promised you I wouldn't leave. I'm not breaking that promise." He walked over grabbing her hand gently. She pulled him into a hug and didn't let go, she laid her head on Damon's shoulder, "please don't ever leave…" she murmured just loud enough for Damon to hear it.

"I'm not going anywhere," He brushed her hair back. "But you do have to relax and hopefully get some sleep."

She nodded in agreement, "Only if you do one thing…"

He looked at her dopey brown eyes, "anything."

"If you don't let my hand go while I'm asleep…" She yawned, she was already sleepy.

"I won't. You have my word," He said gently kissing the top of her hand. She rolled over facing Damon, blinking slowly and starting to fade off to sleep.

Bonnie looked at Damon and Damon looked at Bonnie, "Do you think she'll remember this?" He shrugged at her question.

"Whether she does or not, I'm happy…" His voice trailed off as he looked over at Elena the sleeping beauty. "…She's actually speaking her emotions. Which is a good thing and I'm okay with it." He slowly caressed the side of her head and ran his fingers through her soft, silky brown hair trying to relax her. He brushed his finger gently on her ear and down her neck, pushing strands back and looking at the beauty sleeping in front of him. _Gosh, she's beautiful…_ He was fully intoxicated by her and there was no hiding that; not even from Bonnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, a lot of Damon's emotions and thoughts now right? I wonder if Bonnie will say anything and how Elena will act if something is said to her or mentioned.<br>****After all, Damon _did_ promise to go out and get her food...girl bonding? Lets see in next chapter!  
>Reviews are LOVE<strong>

**xoxoxo **


	11. Girl Bonding

Chapter 10

Elena's eyes opened, she moved her neck around as if trying to get the kink out of it. She groaned with a stretch, "Damon?" She questioned looking down at him. He was sleeping. His head was on her bed and as he promised, he didn't let go of her hand. She rubbed her hand through his luscious black hair, and looked over at Bonnie. _Of course she's asleep._ Bonnie must have had a rough night, she looked completely exhausted. Her curls fell in front of her face as she held up her head with her hand. Elena scratched the top of Damon's head very lightly, "Damon…" She whispered.

A nurse walked in and over to Elena's bed, "They finally fell asleep, that's really good." She tilted her head in a 'how so' motion with one eye brow rose. "They were both up, watching you for a very long time. Both very worried. More so this one…" he motioned towards Damon, "Than the woman." She looked down at the sleeping, _gorgeous_ man beside her and smiled slightly. "How are you feeling, Miss? Sore? Discomfort? Anything?" He listed a few things someone would feel in her situation. She pressed her lips together and shook her head and mouthed _no._ "Really? That's….unusual. Must have been a lucky one." He smiled and escorted himself out of her room.

_Must have been a lucky one._ Those words repeated in her mind over and over again. What could he possibly mean by 'lucky'? Did others go through this and feel worse than she does? Would she feel worse in the future? A few list of questions ran through her mind to ask, but she won't. She doesn't want to freak herself out more then she already was.

Damon's eyes opened slowly and blinked a few, "Elena?" His voice was very tired and drained. He leaned back in the chair with a yawn and cracked his back, "Everything okay? How are you feeling?"

She looked over at him and her whole body tightened at the sound of his back cracking. "Well, I feel better…just confused." He tilted his head, "Confused, how?" She started motioning towards the door with her hands, "That nurse that came in before you woke up, said it's unusual for me not to have any pain. I feel better like really better. I feel like I'm already healed… and he said 'must have been a lucky one.' Am I _not_ supposed to feel good? Am I supposed to feel sore?"

"Whoa, whoa. Elena calm down. You're feeling food because you took someone's advice. Mainly mine." He smiled and pointed towards himself. "You slept. You didn't over-do anything. You _are_ lucky. You've been through far too much; it's finally about time that _something_ comes easy for you, Elena."

A doctor made his way into her room, "Miss, how are you feeling?"

"Good…" She wanted to say 'horrible' so people would stop giving her those awkward stares. It's like she's been hit by a Mac-truck and walking away with barely any scratches.

"Well…maybe the week and a half stay won't be necessary then." He began to examine her. "Sit up, miss." He pulled out his stethoscope and tapped on it as she obeyed his orders, "Now, breathe in." She did so with no struggles, "Now out." Yet again, no struggles. "Well, very good. If you weren't healing properly, which your body is miraculously healing itself since you got out of surgery; you'd have difficulties breathing in and out." He put his stethoscope around his neck, "we're just going to keep an eye on you…make sure you're not having any difficulties just for a little while. After that, you're free to go home." He smiled at Elena and then Damon as he left the room.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open slowly, "h...huh? What happened? Everything okay?" A flood of twenty-one questions began to surface.

"I'm concluding that Elena's a magical being. Her body is healing rapidly, more rapidly than most. Which I honestly think is amazing." He was talking to Bonnie, but was looking directly at the brown eyed beauty in the hospital bed with a smirk. A rose color blush began to appear across her cheeks, a deep rose color. She was blushing immensely. _Why must you be so cute? _She looked down and back at him, brushing the hair out of her face. "Would you like something to eat other then this nasty hospital food? I wouldn't even feed it to my dog…" Damon chuckled.

Elena did a half smile, pounding in though, "uhhh… hm." She tapped her index finger against her lips motioning she was unsure. "How about… anything fast food?"

"That completely narrows it down, Elena." The sarcasm was completely obvious.

"How about subway? Ham and American cheese on Italian bread with a coke on the side?" She suggested and he nodded.

"Right away, Miss. Gilbert." He smiled, standing up. "If _anything_ goes differently, Bonnie…" He turned looking around at her; she was still waking up from her slumber. "…Call me. Please. You have my number, it's in Elena's phone." Bonnie nodded slowly.

"Right…gotcha'." She put a thumb up, wearily. Damon exited the room.

Elena sighed and looked at Bonnie. Her tired eyes were fixated on Elena. "What did you and him talk about while I was 'gone' ?" She put two fingers up on each hand motioning quotation marks.

"Feelings…" She sighed in relaxing gesture, "Honestly, Bon… I know this sounds crazy. I feel crazy for thinking it much-less _speaking_ it, but I think I'm starting to actually develop something for Damon." That does sound crazy to a degree. She shrugged, "I don't know whether it's a friend feeling, more than a friend feeling, or what… but I know there's something there. Just something tells me it's right. It feels right. For the first time, I don't worry about what to say and how to act or what to dress like when it comes to a man…" Bonnie nodded.

"I see it, Elena. I see where you're coming from. A big change from your parents passing to moving in with dick Tyler to being with someone like Damon. He seems to genuinely care for you, it's like he'd take a bullet for you…" She thought back on how he reacted when he heard Elena was in the hospital. "…He heard from me that you were in the hospital and Elena, he was actually scared. You could tell by the tone in his voice. He's protective of you. He doesn't like Tyler particularly, not his 'cup of tea' per say."

"But I don't understand _why_ he's so protective of me. I just don't get it. I mean I know he lost his Dad, I mean I lost mine too…But I'm not protecting some guy I just met, or girl I just met for that matter."

"You _are_ though, you just don't see it. Your body reacts to him differently when he's around. Like you're not so full of tension and fear. You let loose. Your whole entire facial reaction is completely different then the 'now Elena'. You're back to the old you, I just hope the old you is here to stay…" She trailed off.

"I am, Bon. I never left, ever. I just somehow managed to get lost within the mist of Tyler and his crap of abuse and my job. I can't afford to lose my job…" She sighed, "And Rebekah doesn't exactly make it easy for me there, you know." She threw herself back on the hospital bed, her hair all on each side of the pillow. "I just feel safe, Bonnie. I feel safe and secure and…" Her voice trailed off as she sat up to look at her, "I don't know what I feel, all I know is I never felt this with Tyler and I like it. Hell, I **love** it! I'll do anything to make sure that it doesn't leave."

"Honestly, the look in his eyes, just judging off of that it looks like he'll never leave until you command him to do so…" She added her thought in as Elena smiled.

"I sure hope he doesn't go…I mean I know it seems completely rushed and whatever else anyone wants to throw out there that relates to that issue…but I don't want him to leave my life." She's pretty sure she sounds absolutely, positively, crazy. "Sometimes I wonder if I do one wrong thing will he run. You seemed to be the only one that stuck around…" She sighed at the memory of the blonde that was once in her life, Caroline. "I make one wrong move with Matt and BAM it's 'Bye-bye, Elena'. I don't know what else to do but constantly ponder in thought if he's going to go and put the wall up that only one person has made it over…" She pointed to Bonnie, "You."

"Take it day by day, that's all you can do…" She suggested just as Damon was walking through.

"I didn't exactly know what you wanted, Bonnie…but I got you the same thing Elena wanted." He handed her the sandwich with a Coke, "I'm sorry I completely forgot to ask."

"No, no don't be! I appreciate you thought enough of me to get me something too."

"You are Lena's friend, a friend of hers is definitely a friend of mine." His smile seemed so genuine and honest.

_Lena? I like the sound of that name… I don't usually do pet names but that one… I'll make an exception to._

"And for yours," He handed her the sub she requested.

She smiled a little, "Thank you…" She said softly. She began to unwrap her sub as another doctor came in, she looked up.

"Ah, the hospital foods gross, I know." He joked with her, "It looks like you're all healed up. From the x-rays we did once you got out… its healing remarkably." He smiled, "Usually it takes weeks to see progress like that. What's your secret, my dear? Subway? I'll tell the other patients that." He laughed as Elena did. "I'll make sure they rapidly put your discharge papers together, but we do ask you stay with someone tonight, not by yourself… just in case something goes wrong and we didn't pick it up."

Damon took that as him being voluntold to do it, but he didn't mind it. Any way to spend time with this precious woman, he'd do it. "I'll take care of that, Doc. I'm _all_ on it."

The doctor escorted himself out and made a note to the nurse to get her discharge papers ready.

"They don't feel it's too soon to let me go?" She questioned as she finished unwrapping her sub and she took a bite out of it.

"Obviously not! Don't argue though! It's good to get out of this place…" Bonnie looked around, "It's depressing." She did as Elena did and unwrapped her sub and began eating it as she unscrewed the bottle lid to her drink and took a sip.

"My dear, that is absolutely fabulous of you to think. I second that opinion of hers." He smirked.

The nurse came in with her discharge papers, "Ah, Elena Gilbert that's what I smell…" She smiled, "It smells delicious." She handed her the paper and circled the doctors number, "If _anything_ goes wrong, you don't feel something is right, please contact him. He'll tell you exactly where to go from here. Periodically check in with us, let us know you're okay and safe." Elena nodded. "And sign this line right here…" She marked an 'X' on the line, "… and you can go on your way once I removed the IV." Elena took the pen and signed 'Elena Gilbert' on the line and handed it back. The nurse grabbed a pair of gloves, some gauze and a band aid. She started removing the tape as she flinched, "I know, the tape is the **worst**! I'm sorry, honey! I'll just count and rip the rest off okay?" She made sure what she was going to grab wouldn't rip the needle completely out of her, just the tape. "One…Two…Three!" As she said three she ripped the rest off and took out her IV. She patched it up with gauze and a band aid. "Well, you're clear to go!" She left the room leaving a copy of her discharge papers on the bed.

Elena looked over at Damon, "I'm staying with you?" She questioned standing up as she finished her sub.

"Yes! You don't think I'm letting you go back to compulsive abuser, do you?"

Elena tilted her head, "I didn't _want_ to, Damon." _He can be such an ass sometimes with that sarcasm._

"Well hurry up, Lena the faster you leave, the faster you're out of this place!" Damon pointed out. Elena and Bonnie followed behind Damon as he began to leave the hospital and back to his place.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh, I'm so sorry guys I left you hanging! I've been in and out of the hospital for a while. Hope this is something for you guys! 3<br>****Reviews are FANTASTIC xoxo**


	12. A trip to Long Island

Several days had passed since Elena was in the hospital. She had been excused from the hospital room and onto the Salvatore Boarding house. Damon began to walk Elena as if she were a three year old child who was very clumsy and unable to make her own choices.

_Dammit Elena. Why do you have to do this? Just stay away from Tyler._

His thoughts screamed, but he dare not utter a word. Elena was walking around aimlessly around the Salvatore house as if it were a museum.

"Are you done looking at my place like you're in shock?" The dark haired man questioned as he sat her suit cases on the floor.

"Have you seen your house? Everything…the woodwork… the paintings…everything it's like a museum, Damon." She replied as she brushed a stand of hair behind her ear. She heard the door shut and a huff that fell from Damon's lips.

"Elena, it's nothing you haven't seen before." Damon replied as he walked into the living room of the house. "Have you heard from Tyler?" He questioned.

"I-I'm not sure…" She replied reaching in her jacket to see what awaited her. A text from Bonnie and too many from Tyler. "Y-yes…" She could see Damon's slender body walking towards her.

"Let me see." He reached for her phone and without a response from the brunette he snatched it from her grasp. He scrolled through the text messages, "Of course Bonnie would message you, but why Tyler?" He said thinking out loud.

[Elena where are you?]

[I'm getting tired of these games, get your ass home now.]

[Elena Gilbert, do you forget who owns you now? You live in my place, my rules. Get home.]

[Oh you were in the hospital? I beat you so badly you ended up in the hospital? Bullshit. Get home now.]

[You know what? You want to get away from me so badly, your shit is on the front lawn.]

Damon scrolled through text on top of text from this Tyler guy who he's already unable to bare anymore. "Elena, this guy is a sick fuck." He replied. "This is what you call love? A guy abusing you and then telling you to get home even if you were recovering from surgery?"

Elena looks down, her doe eyes broken and seemingly tearing up. "I…he's all I had…" She couldn't find the words, she was choking on them as she spoke. "He wasn't like that in the beginning. He was this sweet, romantic guy who every girl only dreamed of… but now-" She couldn't reply more before Damon cut her off.

"Now he's beating you to a pulp and thinking it's okay." He didn't want to sound like a dick, but if he came across that way it didn't bother him. Honesty is the best policy.

"He thinks a lot of things are okay…" She replied.

"Yeah, he does matter of fact, he thinks it's completely okay to toss your belongings out on the front lawn."  
>Elena's eyes immediately moved to Damon with horror and shock. "Damon, my mom's things and Dad's things are in that! He knows that! I can't ever replace those!" She exclaimed as she fought the tears that fell down her cheeks. "I can replace the clothes, I can replace the shoes….I can't replace my mom and dad's belongings…"<p>

Damon's heart ached for the girl he was truly falling for. She was hurting because she trusted a man with her heart and soul which included her parents and he abused it. He abused her and her belongings. "Elena…" He said as he stepped forward, placing a hand on her cheek. "We're going to Long Island and we're going to get your belongings back at whatever cost, okay? And I'll be there he won't hurt you."

"Damon, don't make promises you can't keep…" She replied. "You can't keep that promise….what about work?"

"Work can wait. I own that company, Elena. I have people working for me. Do you understand that? I can do what I want, when I want and no one can tell me otherwise and if they do I can easily set them straight." A smirk formed along his lips. That devilish smirk that sent Elena wild was her greatest weakness.

"Fine, when do we go…?" She inquired.

"We'll leave when you're healed and I mean fully." He didn't want anything happening to her. He didn't want a single strand of that chocolate brunette hair out of place. And if it was, God help the person who caused it.

"Damon, he sent those texts today. I can't lose my mom's belongings. I can't, Damon.." Her voice began to crack again.

"Elena…" His voice trailed off. What hold did she have over him? Every ounce of him was telling him to do it because she wanted it. She would give her anything just to see that perfect smile along her lips. "…Fine we'll go today…" Damon Salvatore, the owner of XP., inc., has officially became soft. "On one condition, you do not leave my side or so help me Elena there will be hell."

Elena nodded at his request, "Okay, Damon. I won't leave your side…" Elena picked up her phone and began texting a message to Tyler,

[I'm coming home.]

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry I left you guys! Don't think I ever forgot about you! I'm back and better then ever! :) xo!<strong>

**Reviews! Please!**


End file.
